


There To Comfort You

by DumbWoojae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbWoojae/pseuds/DumbWoojae
Summary: Johnny is upset about writers telling him to speak less and Jaehyun is there to comfort him





	There To Comfort You

**Author's Note:**

> I need to clarify that I didn't even get the chance to see this show so idk if reactions were correct ???? but I'm still pissed as fuck because fucking Seo Youngho deserves so much better than this he should be able to talk as much as he wants to!  
> Anyway this is just... Yeah

A rough night.

It is not exactly how Youngho describe it, that would be an understatement. The writers literally told him to shut the fuck up and Jaehyun, the poor kid, read it out loud accidently, of course the show kept going and he pretended like he did not give a shit. But he did.

How could he not care when they told him to _shut up_ during _his own_ radio show. He saw the concern in the other’s faces after and during the show, but he just laugh it off and pretended it did not matter, because of fucking course he couldn’t let anyone else know how much it hurt him that he didn’t get to even openly talk.

Sure he was pretty talkative, but was it really so annoying that they had to tell him to stop?

“Hyung” Jaehyun says, entering the room and cutting Johnny’s train of thoughts, he is wearing a thin grey shirt and shorts he usually uses to sleep, his hair still damp from shower, “Are you okay?” he asks, genuine concern on his voice.

Johnny heavily sighs, he’s sitting on the edge of his bed with his elbows resting on his knees, it takes him a second too long to respond.

“Not really, I am pretty upset.” Because it’s Jaehyun, he allows himself to tell the truth.

The younger drops his wet towel on a chair near them and walks towards Johnny’s bed, he sits beside him with his legs folded underneath his body and rests his head on Johnny’s back, moving his right hand up and down on a comfort motion.

“Was I really talking that much?” he says, a bit more relaxed now that his roommate is here to comfort him.

“No, as the djs our work is to fill the silence and keep the show going, I’m sorry they were so mean, hyung” He wraps his arms around Johnny’s torso and the later covers them with his own.

“Thanks” He says, he’s not completely un-upset now, but he does feel better, Jaehyun always makes him feel better.

He turns his head so he can kiss the top of the younger’s, enjoying his embrace for a few more seconds before breaking the silence.

“Shall we sleep already?” he asks, pressing his lips against Jaehyun’s hair one more time lovingly.

“Sure, do you want to accompany you?” Jaehyun says, an innocent glint in his eyes and Johnny can’t avoid but smile and nod.

Jaehyun, forever a kid, hurries to his bed to get his own pillow, he places it in Johnny’s too-small-for-two bed and makes a space for himself between Johnny’s arms, tangling their lags together and smiling contently against the elder’s chest.

“There is nothing wrong with you hyung, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was it, super short and fluff, hope you liked it anyway askdja


End file.
